Clear Blue Sky
by Nikkey-Lou
Summary: Someone close to a CSI Detective gets murdered. Before they can catch the murder a CSI Detective gets kidnapped. Multi Parings new chapter 11
1. Murder In Miami

Co-written:

_Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva/Silver Hair Fox_

Pairings:

_Horatio/Calleigh; Speedle/Silver Hair Fox's OC; Delko/Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva's OC_

Rating:

_PG 13 (T)_

Disclaimer:

_We do not own CSI Miami. But we do own the characters that we make._

Summery:

_Someone close to a CSI Detective gets murdered. Before they can catch the murder a CSI Detective gets kidnapped. Multi Parings_

Silver Hair Fox's A/N:

_I own the OC Robyn Womack; she is paired to Speedle. Please comment on what you think of her and the other characters and how I do on the characterization of the CSI Miami cast. Thank you._

**Clear Blue Sky**

**Chapter One**

**Murder In Miami**

**Written by: Silver Hair Fox**

The city was bustling with people. It seemed like the city itself never rested; even when murders and drive by shootings happened. Out side just north of Miami Beach were a female. She had her hair dyed blonde and wore it short, and she had ice blue eyes. Her name was Carolyn Womack. Along with her was Launce Katz, her new boyfriend. Carolyn was in her twenties, "What?" Carolyn asked Launce, as she turned to face him. She and him were sitting in the sand watching the sunrise.

"Joey called me two nights ago," Launce answered, while he held her hand.

Carolyn frowned, "Launce you are supposed to tell me when he calls you, so that I can tell my sister!"

"Carolyn what is your sister supposed to do about it?" Launce smiled, he always did admire Carolyn for the bond she has with her sister.

"My sister Bobbie works with the police," Carolyn replied, "She could talk to some about him," Launce nodded, and waited patiently for Carolyn to continue; knowing she would. Carolyn stared out at the ocean and did continue, "Launce, it's just that you know I got a TRO due to his threats, and the abuse. My sister helped me with it. And… when I came into the Police Department looking for Bobbie, her supervisor helped me calm down before I talked to her."

"Robyn is a good sister." Launce added. Robyn was Carolyn's older sister. Her nickname was Bobbie, but only Carolyn and Speedle called her that.

xoxox

Robyn Womack had icy blue eyes; her makeup complimented her face and eyes. Her shoulder length red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and Robyn was only five foot five, "Hey Sam what's sup?" Robyn asked as she opened her locker.

Samantha Chesney was five foot six, her green eyes looked in to Robyn's ice blue eyes. Samantha wore her long brown hair down; "Nothing much, maybe today won't be busy."

Robyn laughed, "This is Miami, people come here to retire in many ways."

"Hey guys," Calleigh said walking in, "We have a case, the vic hasn't been identified."

"So much for not being busy," Samantha replied.

Robyn laughed, "Well, lets get goin'."

xoxox

At the crime scene, Delko, Speedle, Horatio, and Alexx were already there, "What did they do to you sweetheart?" Alexx asked the woman. The woman was lying on her back, she had her hair dyed blonde and wore it short, and she had ice blue eyes.

"Any ID on her Alexx?" Horatio asked, he had his hands on his hips and was looking out at the horizon.

Alexx looked at the body, "None that I can find Horatio," Alexx replied.

Speedle came up to Horatio, "Found the vic's purse."

"Good work, any wallet in it Speed?" Horatio asked, turning to face him.

"No," Speedle answered, as he opened it, "Just a cell phone and makeup."

"H!" Delko said running up to him, "Found a wallet."

"ID Eric." Horatio stated.

"Carolyn Lee Ann…" Delko started reading but was cut off by both Horatio and Speedle.

"Womack." Horatio and Speedle said in unison.

Robyn, Samantha and Calleigh walked up to the crime scene, Robyn took one look at the body and froze in her spot and held back the tears; "It's her isn't it? He finally got her." Robyn asked.

"I'll take her back to the lab," he replied to Horatio, as he handed the purse to Delko.

"Good thinking," Horatio said as he turned to face Calleigh and Samantha.

"That son-of-a-bitch! He got to her Horatio!" Robyn almost yelled as finally the tears ran down her cheeks.

"C'mon," Speedle said as he put his hand on Robyn's waist and took her to the CSI issued Hummer.

"Horatio, who got to her?" Calleigh asked, she never knew what happened before, but she was going to find out.

Delko, Samantha and Calleigh looked at Horatio, "About a month ago, Robyn's sister Carolyn came in. She had been beaten. Before, Robyn saw her I calmed her down. Carolyn's ex boyfriend had came after her and beaten her. We got a TRO against her ex boyfriend."

"Do you think that's who killed Robyn's sister?" Calleigh asked.

Delko looked over at Alexx and the vic, "Anything is possible."

"Do we have a name on the ex boyfriend?" Samantha asked.

Horatio nodded, "Jose Braustein."

"I'll go call Tripp," Calleigh said turning away from the crime scene.

"I'll have Speed talk to Robyn about what she knew." Delko answered.

"I'll process the crime scene." Samantha said turning to get her kit.

"Alexx?" Horatio asked walking over to her, "TOD?"

"Live temp put the TOD about sunrise time." Alexx answered, "Cause of death is obvious, bullet to the head."


	2. Duck Tape and Phone Books

Silver Hair Fox's Author Note:

_Hey guys, I have been reading the wonderful reviews. And I am happy to be writing this. I am also working on my own CSI Miami fanfic. When I get it up please check it out for me. Thank you. It will surely be a H/C fanfic. Please tell us what you think of this chapter._

**Clear Blue Sky**

**Chapter 2**

**Duck Tape and Phone Books**

**Written by: Silver Hair Fox**

Robyn sat in the passenger side of the CSI-issued Hummer, tears making their way down her cheeks. She looked at Speedle who had the passenger side door open in addition to he was kneeling down to look at her; he took on of her hands and with the other wiped the tears off Robyn's cheeks. Robyn sniffled plus tried to stop crying as she looked at him, "Thanks." She whispered.

Speedle smiled, "Its what I'm here for."

Robyn laughed; but quickly stopped and looked at him, "Tim, I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Now, Bobby," Speedle started, as he took his hand off her cheek and held her other hand, "Why don't we get him behind bars first?"

"Tim, if I remember correctly, he is not going to stop…" Robyn stopped in mind sentence.

"What do you mean?" Speedle frowned; in addition to that he got worried.

Robyn looked down, then back at him. She studied him for a few seconds before explaining. Finally she sighed and started; "Tim, I never told anyone this. Not even Carolyn. But when I helped her get the TRO against Joey… Jose Braunstein, he told me that if he ever got his hands on Carolyn that something bad would happen then to me."

Speedle's eyes went wide, "Bobby we have to get you somewhere safe."

xoxox

After hours of processing the crime scene, Horatio made his way to the morgue to see what Alexx had found, "Alexx?"

Alexx looked up, "She's just a baby Horatio." Alexx said as she held Carolyn's hand.

Horatio placed his hands on his hips, and nodded, "COD Alexx."

Alexx shook his head, "It wasn't the bullet to the head, that was after death. Look at the ligature marks on her neck. She was strangled before shot," Alexx said showing him. Then pointed to the marks on the arms, "Defensive wounds, and bruising. She fought back, did you sugar?"

"What's this Alexx?" Horatio said pointing to a sticky substance on Carolyn's wrists.

Alexx smiled, "I sent that to trace. My guess; some sort of bounding substance, like duck tape. I also got the bullet sent to Calleigh."

Horatio smiled, "Nice work, Alexx."

xoxox

Samantha walked through the crime lab, looking for Delko or Horatio, preferably Delko. Was she walked passed on of the evidence rooms a voice rang out to her; "Hey Sammy check this out," Delko said.

Samantha smiled, "Hey Eric, was looking for you."

"Found me," Delko said as he passed her Carolyn's cell phone, "Have a look at the last incoming call."

"Joey Braustein," Samantha read out loud, "She had a TRO against him, so why would he call her?"

"The last out going call was to Robyn, a day before the incoming call from Braustein." Eric said.

"Okay," Samantha said thinking, "What time was the call?"

"4:30 in the morning, her TOD was around 5:30."

Samantha nodded, "Why don't we go through that phone book on her cell phone. And I'll go find Horatio and see if Robyn can shed some light on this."

"Sure, what did you want to talk to me about?" Delko asked, looking at her.

Samantha studied Delko, "We found trace elements that add up to duck tape on our vic's wrists."

"How's things coming?" Horatio asked walking into the office.

Samantha turned around to see Horatio and passed him the Trace Paper, "We found what was on her wrist, and it was duck tape that was used to bind her wrists."

"Good work, Eric?" Horatio said looking at him.

Delko looked back, "Last incoming call was at 4:30 in the morning, from Joey Braustein. Last out going call was the day before to Robyn."

"Nice work, can you go through the phone book, then talk to Robyn, about who she knows on the list?" Horatio asked.

"Will do." Delko replied.

xoxox

Horatio walked in while Calleigh had her nose down a microscope looking that the striations of the bullet that came from Carolyn's head. Horatio watched Calleigh for a second then placed a hand softly on her shoulder, "Hey Handsome, come to check up on me?" Calleigh asked as she kept looking at the striations.

Horatio smiled, "Of course."

Calleigh thought for a second then turned around and looked at him, she knew her heart rate was up, all due to the fact that Horatio still hand his hand on her shoulder. Calleigh smiled, "All I have found out so far is that this has come from a 9 mm gun. Police issued."

Horatio shook his head, "Good work. Anything else?"

"Now Handsome, you know I have to have a gun to test it against, or another bullet." Calleigh replied, then asked him, "How's Robyn handling this?"

"She's with Speedle right now." Horatio replied then knelt down to face her.

Calleigh smiled lightheartedly, "And how are you handling it?"

"As I do every case Cal."

xoxox

Robyn finally got Speedle back to work; she went looking for Horatio, "Horatio can we talk?" Robyn asked walking into his office.

"Sure, what is it Robyn?" Horatio said as he motioned for her to sit down.

Robyn did and crossed her legs, "Horatio, I would like to work on this case. I know…"

"Robyn, I don't know." Horatio said leaning closer, "It could cause problems."

"Horatio please, I owe this much to my sister. I couldn't protector her then. But I sure in the hell can put Brau… who ever did this behind bars."

"Robyn, it's harder to be objective when its someone you care about that is the victim." Horatio replied, as he studied her.

Robyn sighed, "Horatio please."

Horatio nodded, "But, if you get to emotionally involved, I have no choice but to pull you off the case."

"I understand."

xoxox

John Dollins walked into the crime lab, "Excuse me sir? Sir?" the woman at the head desk stopped him, "You can't go in there."

"I'm here to talk to… someone about a crime I saw." John replied.

The woman at the desk nodded, "Just take a seat there." She motioned for the chair.

Ten minutes later Speedle came walking up to him, "My name is Speedle, can I help you?"

"John Dollins…" The man said, he was obviously shaken, "Um, are you working that case about the blonde on the beach?"

"Yes," Speedle said studying the man. He was not sure where the man was going with that statement. So he waited tell the John continued.

"Um, I thought that I should come down here and give a statement of what I saw officer." John answered starring down at the floor.

Speedle looked around and saw Tripp, "Frank! Can you take this guy in for interrogation and get his statement for me?"

"Yeah sure." Tripp said walking over and escorted the man to the interrogation room.


	3. Sandy Beaches

Author Notes (from both of us):

_Hey guys. Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva wrote the Calleigh scene and the bar scene. Silver Hair Fox wrote the rest. Hope you guys like it..._ Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva & Silver Hair Fox

**Chapter 3**

**Sandy Beaches**

**Written By: Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva & Silver Hair Fox**

Tripp brought John Dollins into the interrogation room, "All right what did you want to say?" Tripp asked sitting down across from John. The table was between them.

Tripp watched as John leaned forward, "I seen this one guy leave the girl. I was sitting having a smoke next to my car when another guy came up to her. She freaked and called him…" John frowned as he thought, "Joey… Jose… I think."

"Go on." Tripp nodded as he wrote points down from what John was saying.

John cleared his throat, "He tired her up with something… I think he was strangling her. At first I thought it was nothing, which was until the gunshot. I got in my car and took off."

Tripp studied John, "What didn't you call 9-1-1?"

John looked down, "I was scared."

Tripp nodded, "Did you see where the guy put the gun?"

The witness nodded, "I think he buried it, by the body."

xoxox

Samantha smiled as she looked over and found Horatio, "You called?" Samantha asked as she caught up with him in the hallway.

Horatio stopped and looked at her, "As a matter of a fact I did."

"What do you need?" Samantha asked facing him.

"I need you to go back to the crime scene with Speedle. A witness claims that out killer buried the gun next to the body."

"Will do." Samantha said as she walked towards the elevator as she pulled out her cell phone. Horatio watched her.

xoxox

Back in the office where Delko was working with the phone, Robyn walked him, "Got your page Eric what is it?" Robyn asked as she sat down on the stool next to Delko.

"Have a look at these and tell me who you know," Delko said passing her a piece of paper, with names and phone numbers.

Robyn looked down at it, "From my sister's cell phone. Got it." She said as she looked through the numbers.

"This one's my cell number," she said pointing it out, "Pass me that highlighter, and I will highlight the numbers."

Delko nodded as he passed it to her. Ten minutes later she finished and passed it to him, "Okay so you only have five highlighted out of twenty."

Robyn nodded and pointed to each one, "This one is mum's – this one is dad's – this one as you know is my cell – this one I believe is her boy friends Launce Katz – and this one is Horatio's."

"Why does she have H's number?" Delko asked looking at her.

Roby smiled, "It's for Braustein… I mean if she cant get a hold of me."

"Boyfriends?" Delko asked as he wrote down the number on a post-it note.

"Launce Katz, I have only met him a few times. If you're going to talk to him I would like to tag along." Robyn answered.

Delko nodded, "be my gust. That is if H said it's alright that you work on the case."

"He said it's all right."

xoxox

Speedle and Samantha go to the crime scene, "This is where the vic was," Samantha said as she knelt down.

"Lets get started," Speedle replied as they took out their tools. After diging for about an hour, and pouring that sand threw a stranner, finally they got something, Speedle held it up, "Found it."

"Good, we can get that to Calleigh to process." Samantha smiled as she went over with a camera to take the pictures, "If we get lucky we might bet some prints on it."

"Hopefully." Speedle sighed.

xoxox

After getting the gun to Calleigh and after she took the prints, Speedle was running those threw AFIS and Samantha was taking the swabs from the gun to trace and DNA. Calleigh loaded the gun with a new fresh magazine. She walked over to the water tank and set the gun ready to fire. She had her safety glasses on and the earmuffs. She let two shots ring out. The sound filled the office. Robyn stood back and waited tell she was done, "Calleigh, what do we have?" Robyn asked as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Calleigh took of her earmuffs and looked at Robyn strangely "9 millimeter, did Horatio tell you?"

"No not yet" Robyn answered

"Robyn" Calleigh started

"Calleigh, Horatio's already started with a lecture about it being a personal case and all and I don't need another one," Robyn replied, as she held back the tears, this one of the worst days in her life so far.

"I wasn't going to start" Calleigh answered half smiling, "But what I was going to say was did you want to come out for a drink with Horatio and my self?"

Robyn looked at Calleigh and raised an eyebrow, "Cal I would but…"

"Night shift's taking over," Calleigh replied, "Just for the night that is."

"I need to find out who did this to her," Robyn studying Calleigh.

"Speed's coming" Calleigh smiled warmly.

Robyn smiled, and tried not to blush, "Okay, you talked me into it."

"I knew that would work" Calleigh answered with a laugh.

"See ya later Calleigh."

"Yah bye Robyn," Calleigh called as the red head left the range.

xoxox

"So is this the place?" Robyn asked Calleigh as they walked in. The bar was bustling with people, and the music was not loud but loud enough for the two CSI's.

"Yes I think so," Calleigh replied looking around.

"Ladies," Calleigh and Robyn turned around to see Horatio and Speedle walking right behind them.

Calleigh smiled at Horatio, Robyn looked at Speedle as he looked at her.

"So what do you guy's want to drink?" Speedle asked as they sat down at a table that has stools.

"Coke for me," Calleigh answered

"Calleigh, are you pregnant?" Robyn asked surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just don't feel like drinking, and then getting drunk and ending up having sex with either Horatio or Tim."

"Thanks Cal" Horatio answered wide-eyed.

"Well, you're a good choice Horatio I'd rather go with you." Calleigh responded.

"Well Robyn's mine then," Speedle answered. Robyn had a far-away look in her eyes, "Bobby, are you ok?" Tim asked as her place a hand on hers.

Robyn jumped a bit at the touch, "Yeah…" she said blinking, and she looked down at his hand that was on hers', "Just worried"

"Robyn you need to chill and relax a bit," Calleigh answered, though she wasn't sure if it would do any good. She did feel bad for that fact that Robyn's sister was murdered.

Horatio looked at the scene in front of him, "Cal would you like to dance?" Horatio asked as he offered him hand to her.

"Of cause Handsome, why wouldn't I," Horatio look hold of Calleigh's hand and lead her toward the dance floor.

"They go god together," Robyn said as she studied Calleigh and Horatio together.

"So would you and me," Speedle answered, as he intertwined his fingers with Robyn's.

"Are you asking me, Timothy Speedle?" Robyn asked with a smile.

"Yes I am, so would you like to go out with me?" Speedle asked, trying to hide the blush he had. It was good to see her smiling.

Robyn looked at Tim, "Of Cause I would."


	4. Cook County Saloon

**Author Note:**

**_Hey guys, its Silver Hair Fox here again. And Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva asked me to finish her chapter she was working on. So here I am – I am also working on two Miami CSI's of my own. Please check them out. Speedle is in them of course and the Winter Blues fanfic is a Calleigh/Horatio fanfic. So thank you for supporting the fanfic that I am co-authoring with. Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva is a great author and I would recommend her to anyone who read fanfics!_**

**Chapter 4**

**Cook County Saloon**

**Written by: Silver Hair Fox & Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva**

**Delko and Samantha finished up at the lab, and made their way home. The only thing was that no one who worked with them knew that they were in fact living together. So after heading home they got changed, "Eric you know that Calleigh asked me if we would join her at the Cook County Saloon tonight."**

**Delko turned around as he pulled on a white t-shirt, "Yea, she asked me too. You wanna go?"**

**Samantha picked up a brush off the dresser, and started brushing her long brown hair, "Sure, why don't we head out there now?"**

**"All right," Delko replied, and they made their way out of the condo. **

**xoxox**

**Back at the saloon, Robyn and Speedle were still at the table, Horatio and Calleigh were still dancing, "Bobby are you sure you're all right?" Speedle asked concerned.**

**Robyn sighed, "I'm… I called my mum to tell her, and my stepfather, they are in Las Vegas. They say they're coming out tomorrow. I haven't called my biological father," Robyn said as she gently tightened the grip she hand with Speedle's hand, "I'm scared that he is going to blame me. He used to when Carolyn got hurt before."**

**"Bobby, don't worry. If you want I will be there with you when you tell him," Speedle replied, as he looked her in the eyes.**

**Robyn smiled.**

**xoxox**

**"Handsome, I didn't know you could dance like this," Calleigh smiled.**

**Horatio returned the smile, "There is a lot of things you don't know Cal."**

**Calleigh raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"**

**xoxox**

**Delko, and Samantha got out of the car they had arrived in. As they set off to the Cook County Saloon doors, Delko and her held hands, "You are one incredible woman you know that Sammy?"**

**Samantha smiled, and laughed, "I know."**

**Delko opened the door for Samantha as they entered the Saloon, "Are you sure you can get in? You don't look like your old enough," Delko joked.**

**Samantha playfully slapped him in the chest, "You say that all the time. But thank you."**

**Delko laughed, and they entered the table area, and spotted Speedle and Robyn. Robyn saw them, "Hey there's Eric and Sam." Robyn pointed out.**

**When Delko and Samantha sat down at the table, Speedle spoke, "Hey, what are you two doing here?"**

**"Having a drink, Calleigh asked us to come," Delko answered.**

**Samantha looked at the three of them, "Where is she by the way?"**

**Robyn nodded in the direction that Calleigh and Horatio were dancing, "Other there dancing," She said as she looked again, "Some how I think that is the Rumba."**

**Speedle nodded, "They do say that is the dance of love."**

**Delko smiled, "They have it big for each other," he replied, "Don't they?"**

**"Nah," Speedle added, "They're just dancing together," he said with sarcasm.**

**"You know," Robyn smiled, "Relationships ain't aloud at the lab."**

**Delko raised an eyebrow, "Why are you telling me that?"**

**Speedle smiled, "Well, it is kind of obvious."**

**"I never knew that you knew," Samantha replied.**

**"Well, we are scientist," Speedle answered with a laugh.**

**Calleigh and Horatio, hand in hand walked back to the table, "Hey, you two looked great out there," Samantha commented.**

**"Thanks Sam, I'm glad you two could turn up," Calleigh answered.**


	5. The Race Is On

Author Note:

_It's Silver Hair Fox here, at your beck and call LOL. Well, the line dance and singing I out of character I know. But it might cause you to laugh. I hope you like this. And the last bit from when Calleigh left to the end was all _Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva_'s work. I hope you enjoy this… Silver Hair Fox_

**Chapter 5**

**The Race Is On**

**Written By: Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva and Silver Hair Fox**

Calleigh, and the rest all sat down at the table. They ordered Potato Skins. Cook County Saloon was famous for them. A song came on, Robyn couldn't help but laugh; the song was Cadillac Ranch. A classic line dance song, or wing dancing song; She smiled at the rest of the girls, they all nodded. It's nice when the two of them knew what the other was thinking. So they grabbed their guys' hands and led them out to the dance floor. Calleigh and Robyn taught them all how to line dance, "One, two… three, four. One… two… three. Other foot." Calleigh and Robyn said as they kept them going.

"Keep with the beet… side step." Robyn smiled, she was use to this, she loved country music, she actually sang along:

_"James dean in a mercury 49  
Junior Johnson runnin' in the woods of Caroline  
Even Burt Reynolds in a black trans am  
Are gonna meet me down at the Cadillac ranch"_

Surprising as it is, Calleigh joined in on the singing, as they line danced:

_"Cadillac, Cadillac  
Long and dark, shiny and black  
Open up your engines, let 'em roar  
Tearin' up the highway like a big old dinosaur_

_Hey little girlie in the blue jeans so tight  
Drivin' all alone in a Colorado night  
You're my last love, baby, you're my last chance  
Don't let em take me down to the Cadillac ranch"_

_Cadillac, Cadillac...  
Long and dark, shiny and black;  
Open up them engines, let 'em roar;  
Tearin' up the highway like a big old dinosaur."_

Once the song was over, the group even Horatio laughed, through out the song, most of them messed up the dance. They all lightened up as they sat down, "My, my, Horatio. You sure are a dancer," Calleigh laughed.

Horatio shook his head, he never thought he would line dance, "Don't ask me to do that again."

Samantha and Robyn laughed, "It was just for fun," Samantha smiled.

"Where did you two learn to line dance?" Delko asked, as he took a sip of his drink.

"I learned for my family of rednecks," Robyn laughed, "My uncle decided to paint 'male' on the mail box. He spelt it M-A-L-E. And no one got it. I was in grade 12 when I got it. I was like, hey that wrong. Isn't the M supposed to be capitalized?"

Everyone laughed, "Not true." Speedle added.

"Well," Calleigh started, "I learned from my cousin. It was a one of her birthday parties."

Horatio raised an eyebrow, "So many things we don't know."

"True enough," Samantha smiled. It was then that the song: Ten Round With Jose Cuervo came on; the song was by Tracy Byrd. Robyn laughed. Some guy came up to the table.

"Anyone up for a dance," the guy asked.

All three girls looked at him and smiled, "Sorry taken," they said in unison.

The guy titled his cowboy hat, "Very well ladies." He said then he was gone.

Calleigh stood up, "If you guys will excuse me," she said to the group, "I have to use the little girl's room."

"Hurry back," Delko replied then turned back to Horatio, "So H did you asked her out yet?"

Samantha and Robyn looked at each other, then at Horatio. They were not sure how he would take the boldness of Delko. Horatio looked at Delko, "No, relationships are not aloud at the lab, Eric."

Back with Calleigh, she finished doing what she needed and left the Lady's bathroom, only to have a hand grab her around the mouth, and a gun pointed at her side, "Scream and I will kill you," the man whispered in her ear and took his hand down from her mouth and grabbed her arm.

She turned around to see who it was, "What do you want?" Calleigh asked as she followed him, not like she hand much of a choice.

"My name is Jose Braunstein, and you're coming with me." Jose replied.

"You know I have friends at this saloon who will soon be looking for me," Calleigh told him.

Jose just laughed at her and replied, "I've already taken care of there."

Calleigh looked over to where Horatio, Eric, Speed, Robyn and Sam where sitting, they all burst out in laughter.

"Where's Calleigh got to?" Samantha asked in wonder after she stopped laughing.

"Don't know" Eric replied, "Maybe you should go see how she is."

Just as Samantha went to get up out of her set Horatio's pager when off, "Looks like we're needed tonight," Horatio answered looking at his pager.

"What about Calleigh?" Samantha asked.

"You and Robyn can go get her and then we'll all meet up at the lab." Horatio said, standing up.

Samantha and Robyn left to go get Calleigh while Horatio, Speedle and Delko headed for the Hummers, "Where do you think Cal got to Sam?" Robyn asked.

"I don't know it doesn't take that long just go to the Ladies Room does it?" Sam asked. Robyn pushed open the door to the Ladies Room and saw Calleigh's pager on the floor.

"Calleigh are you in here?" Sam called loud enough for everyone to here.

"Keep your voice down" Robyn said as she shook her head, "The whole Saloon can here you," she added as she pulled her hair up in a loose pony tail.

"Sorry," Samantha answered. Samantha went along and cheeked all the cubicles to make sure Calleigh hadn't passed out in anyone of them, one she was done she faced Robyn,"She's not in anyone of them."

"Come on lets go tell the guys"

xoxox

"H, look," Speedle pointed towards the ground next to the Hummer.

"Its Calleigh's," Horatio answered his voice all worried; He picked up her badge.

"Someone's got her and she's trying to tell us." Delko added.

"Eric!" Samantha called.

Robyn called after her, "Tim."

Speedle and Delko tuned around to see Samantha and Robyn running towards them.

"It's Calleigh she's not there," Robyn said in rush to get air.

"What do you want to do H?" Speedle asked.

"Treat this like an investigation, one of our own is out there and we're going to look for her," Horatio answered, the rest of them nodded their heads.


	6. Heads Will Roll

Author Note:

_Okay, here we go. I will be writing the next few chapters I think._ Calleigh and Horatio 4 eva_ has a few things that she has to do. If you guys wouldn't mind, I am working on a _CSI Miami_ one myself. It's a little different and might turn out to be a series but it should be fun! Hope you like this chapter_… _Silver Hair Fox_.

**Chapter 6**

**Heads Will Roll**

**Written By: Silver Hair Fox**

The butt end of Jose Braunstein's gun knocked out, Calleigh. Once Calleigh was awake, her head ached. She opened her eyes to see where she was, but no prevail. She quickly found out she was blindfolded. She also found out that she had her hands bounded behind her back and there was a gag in her mouth. Feeling around she too found out that she was on the floor in the back of a vehicle. Moving over the best she could onto her stomach she found she was covered over with a blanket. Calleigh felt a hand pull her out of the back and made her stand up. The lights in her world went back out. She was knocked out once again.

xoxox

Nightshift was handling the Womack Beach Murder. Robyn didn't like the idea, because she wanted to get the murder herself. Horatio figured it was best if he sent her over to work with nightshift. Automatically she refused and told him Calleigh need her help more then nightshift would.

Two hours had passed since Calleigh had gone missing. Robyn and Speedle were inside Cook County Saloon talking to the manager. He was slightly older then Horatio. He had a cowboy hat on, which was black with a gold hat belt. His mustache, which was salt and peppered over the years, it matched his hair under that cowboy hat. On his western shirt's left pocket had his manager ID, it read: Mike McGwire. Facing Robyn and Speedle he crossed his arms, "You want what?" The manager McGwire asked, frowning now. All Robyn and Speedle wanted were to have a look at the videotapes of the Saloon. McGwire looked at them, "Don't you need a search warrant for that?"

Robyn sighed, and frowned, "Look, we can come back here with a search warrant, but it will look bad on your part," Robyn said then took a breath, "Time is of the essence here. And you don't want to be the reason our missing person dies!"

"This Saloon doesn't need anymore trouble with the police, then it already has," McGwire stated. He was right; the Saloon did have a reputation for their Friday night stabbings in the parking lot around closing.

"Unless you are hiding something, we would like to have a look," Robyn countered.

Speedle slightly shook his head, "With your permission that is."

xoxox

Samantha sighed; she was processing the Lady's Bathroom. So far she had collected over 50 prints. This was going to be a long bathroom. She turned off the lights and turned on the ALS, and started to go over the bathroom. Once she was down that she had over 20 hairs that would go to DNA. Only a few seemed out of place, but this was a saloon.

xoxox

Delko was set up with Frank, taking pictures of the people and their prints. Putting them on the computer that was with the CSI issued Hummer. This was becoming a long night. More then they wanted, "I know my rights you know." A blonde haired woman answered.

"Really then open up and say 'aw'," Delko said. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth and he stuck the swab in and covered it up, "Good, say cheese," and he took her picture, she held a card with her name on it.

xoxox

Horatio knelt down as he looked around the parking lot. Nothing stood out to him. Everything seemed like it was in its place. That was tell he moved to the back of the Saloon. That's where he spotted a small amount of blood. And what looked like scuff marks around the area, "Hang in there Calleigh," he whispered as he grabbed his cell phone, "Sam, its Horatio."

"Yeah, I just finished up here in the bathroom." Samantha answered.

"Step out of the bathroom, and see if you can make it out the back door." Horatio said calmly, like he normally does. He stood up as Samantha answered.

"Yeah sure," Samantha said closing her kit.

xoxox

"Here's the video surveillance room," The manager McGwire said as she opened the door to the room, "You can have the tapes until you need them."

"Thank you," Robyn said as she stepped into the room, and the manager left, she smiled at Speedle, "We might as well get started."

"I thought you were going to play the good cop over there," Speedle said as he knelt down to look at the videos.

Robyn looked down at Speedle, "Tim, do you think Calleigh is kidnapped because of me?"

Speedle looked up at her then stood up, "Bobby, I don't think it's because of you. I would never think that."

xoxox

Calleigh moaned her head felt like a beatnik was playing in there. Looking around she found that she was not bounded at all. She stood up pushing herself against the wall. Moving her hands along the wall she soon found that she was in a small closet.

**TBC…**


	7. Call Of Angst

Author Note:

_Hey guys, wow I am just working on three main fanfics instead of all five. Well I hope you enjoy this one. It should have a little more action in it... Silver Hair Fox_

**Chapter 7**

**Call Of Angst**

**Written by: Silver Hair Fox**

Calleigh tried the door handle, locked. She figured it would be. So looking around the closet she was in she tried to figure out some plan to get out and get a message to Horatio. As she looked around she found nothing. The closet was empty. She sighed and tried the door handle again it was futile. Looking under the door she watched as a set of feet made their way to the door, she stood up ready for who or what ever was coming at her. She took a set back when the door opened, she ran towards him and knocked him down, she pushed him in the closet and closed it. Looking around in a panic she found a phone. She tired to remember Horatio's number, "Damn speed dials." She cursed and dialed what she hoped was Horatio's number.

"Caine," Horatio answered the cell phone.

Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief, "Horatio!"

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked shocked, "Calleigh where are you?"

Calleigh took a breath, "Horatio, I have been kidnapped, I don't know where I am. But Jose Braunstein is the one that took me. You have to help me," Calleigh pleaded, she heard Braustein getting up.

"Calleigh, just hang in there, we'll get you out of this." Horatio said calmly, she just prayed he was right.

"Horatio," Calleigh started and saw the door open of the closet, she forgot to lock it. Braunstein was pissed he grabbed the phone and ripped it out of the wall, Calleigh screamed as Braunstein whacked her over the head with the phone then proceeded to beat her.

xoxox

Samantha looked a Horatio, to her she never seen him like this. He lost color in his face, and he was slightly shaking. The last thing Horatio heard on the phone was Calleigh screaming. Samantha walked up to him, "Horatio?" she asked, her eyes revealed her concern for her boss and friend.

"Sam," Horatio said, and passed her his cell phone, "Take the last incoming call and trace it."

"On it," she said as she wrote down the number. Soon Frank, Delko, Robyn and Speedle joined up with them.

"H, we have the tapes." Speedle said as he held his field kit.

Horatio looked down at the ground then his team, "First off we will look at those last. Right now we have a lead to follow. So shale we?" Delko looked at the rest the Horatio. Horatio noticed the questioning eyes, "Calleigh got away from her kidnapper, to give me enough information. Jose Braunstein, he was the one that took her. Now it's a race against the clock Ladies and Gentlemen. Lets win it."

The rest of the team nodded and headed back to the lab.

xoxox

Jose Braunstein, picked up Calleigh and carried her to the car. He knew since she used the phone that they soon would be there with flashing lights. Calleigh just but a light on his head. One he didn't need. All he wanted to do was get even with Robyn Womack, and taking her sister and a close friend would do it. He figured that it was best if he took Calleigh and got her out of the house. Also it would leave a present for the Miami Dade PD to process. He didn't bother to tie her up as he put her in the back of the car; he had a gun with him he didn't need to.

xoxox

Delko and Robyn sat watching the videotapes from the Cook County Saloon. Needless to say they got boring. Robyn left to get some coffee, when she came back she sat down beside Delko again. He didn't even bother to look at her. She knew this was all her fault. Jose Braunstein killed her sister, and kidnapped Calleigh. This was all to get back at her for helping her sister get the TRO. Robyn stared down at her coffee, that was until she felt a hand on her should which almost made her jump out of her skin.

"Sorry, have a look at this," Delko smiled, he looked at her eyes, he never seen it before. Instead of her eyes the icy blue, full of warmth, they were cold and glassy looking.

Robyn looked at him then the screen, she saw Calleigh walking out of the Lady's Room then to be grabbed by a man, "Hey Eric, can you get a close up of his face?"

"Sure thing," he said as he brought up the close up, "Recognize him?"

"Yeah that's Jose Braunstein." Robyn sighed, "Now we got more proof." She said as Delko started to print out the picture, "Lets go see what Sam's got on the number."

xoxox

Calleigh shook her head; she swore she had a concussion. She looked out the window and got worried; she wasn't in Miami any more. She was on the outskirts of the city. She looked back at Braustein, "Glad to see your up," he said as he through her a rag, "Clean the blood off your face."

Calleigh nodded, she knew if she wanted to get out of this alive she would have to listen to what he said, so she started to clean the blood off her face. She felt sick to the stomach, she didn't like the looks of where she was headed, "Where are we going?"

"Out to an abandoned hut." Braustein answered and sped up.

xoxox

Samantha ran to find Horatio, who was at his locker, "Horatio, I have an address."

"Lets roll then," Horatio said as he got up and took the address from Samantha's hand.

Samantha nodded, "I'll got get the rest,"

"You and Delko stay here and process the rest of the evidence." Horatio said as he took off to get Speedle and Robyn.

"On it." Samantha said then left for Trace.

xoxox

Speedle, Robyn and Horatio stood on the lawn of the house, "All right, I want a clean sweep of the house." Horatio said, and two officers entered. After 10 minutes they came out and walked up to Horatio.

"No one is in the house," One of the officer's said to Horatio.

Horatio tilted his head and looked up at the officer, "good job."

Horatio, Robyn and Speedle walked up to the small white house. Inside they stood shocked, blood was everywhere, a green phone was laying on the floor covered in blood. Blood spatter was on the walls. Robyn froze in her spot along with Speedle. Horatio looked around and face the two, "Looks like the clock is winning. We don't have much time."

**TBC…**


	8. Directions

A/N:Ok so we just had a reast from writing for a while and with exams and all it was just all too much for us both to handly but now it all ok.

**Chapter 8**

**Directions**

**By Calleigh and Horatio 4eva**

"Hurry up" Jose yelled at Calleigh as he opened the door from the car to let her out.

Calleigh just gave him a dirty look.

"Don't look at me like that Missy or your treatment with me will get worse"

Calleigh looked around at where she was; a small house was to one side of her and to the other a paddock with 4 horses. The house was above a high hill, over looking the ocean on the out skirts of Miami.

As Calleigh was about to walk over to the paddock to pat the horses Jose grabbed her arm

"Not so fast, I'm not letting you get away that easily"

"Why me for?" Calleigh asked

"I needed some one who Robyn was good friends with"

"But still, why me?" Calleigh continued, "Why not one of her other friends"

"You're a CSI Blondie and the media will kill for a like this, first a CSI's sister is killed then her best friend taken, doesn't that sound nice"

"You know" Jose continued, "Her sisters in heaven and soon her friend will be soon if they don't find her"

"Go to hell" Calleigh said her voice all cold and sharp.

"Why don't you just shut up" Jose said and took a whack at Calleigh, blood coming a fresh cut on her lip. As Jose went for another whack Calleigh was ready, she moved in time for this one

"That's it" Jose said, he pined Calleigh against the cold stone wall, and punched her in the face several times, blood flowed from each fresh cut, the worst being above her eye brow.

With one last punch from Jose, Calleigh fell to the ground out cold; Jose picked her up and carried her to the bed.

xoxoxo

Horatio was stressed, his CSI was no where to be found and just as he thought he'd get to her things took another turn and they where now back to square one again.

"Eric did you get everything?" Horatio asked as he walked into the Lab.

"Yah DNA said the blood was Calleigh's and the green phone had her finger prints on it as well as Jose Braunstein's"

"So all we gotta do is find out where Calleigh is and send Braunstein to Jail" Horatio answered as he left the lab.

"Yah we do" Eric Called after him.

xoxoxo

"H I think we got something" Speed yelled out to him

Horatio stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Tim disappear into the break room.

"What cha got?" Horatio asked as he walked in and stood behind Samantha.

"Jose left behind a piece of paper with directions to some place, he wrote down the name of the place and a few street and roads" Robyn explained

"Do we know where this place is?" Horatio asked

"That's the thing" Robyn said, "It only gives us an area of about 300 square meters and that's all"

"Well I want it all searched and quickly" Horatio answered and left

"Something tells me he has feelings for Cal" Speed finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Well let's see what we can do after we find her alive and well" Sam answered.

"We'll add some mistletoe in to what ever we have planed" Eric added in.

"It's my entire fault; now they are never gonna get together" Robyn said and flopped down on the chair

"Jose has Cal and now they are never gonna get a chance to see each other again, let-a-lone get together"

"Bobbie we'll find Cal, and Horatio and Cal will live happily ever after" Speed put his arm around Robyn to hug her.

"That only if super H has something to do about it" Eric answered

They all laughed happily, at Eric's last comment

"But if that's gonna happen lets get to work" Speed said so they all piled out the break room and headed toward the CSI hummers.


	9. 3 Hours

A/N: Ok because I don't like in America, I live in Australia I don't know the streets in Miami so these are just all made up places out side of Miami. And some of the English may be more Australian then American.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

Speed took his foot of the brake and stopped the hummer.

"Why are we stopped?" Robyn asked looking surprised

"You try driving none stop for 3 hours and tell me what its likes" Speed said snapping at her.

"Look I'm sorry Bobbie I'm just stressed out"

"Your stressed out, what about me, this mad man has Calleigh somewhere and we don't know where, she could be dead for all we know" Robyn answered almost yelling

Speed sighed, "Bobbie I'm sorry"

"Me to Tim" Robyn looked at Tim and hugged him, "I'm just so scared for Calleigh"

"I am to Robyn and all we can do is search"

"Ok"

Tim went to start to hummer when his cell phone rand

"Speedle" He answered

"Hey Tim its Sam, have you found anything yet?"

"Nope have you?" Asked Tim

"No we haven't either, H is going crazy though, he was yelling at Eric before about finding Calleigh"

"We've been out for three hours what more does he want?"

"Calleigh" Sam answered in one word

"Here's Robyn I'm driving" Speed said then handed his cell over to Robyn.

"Tim and I are heading back to the lab, but where gonna stop off somewhere and get lunch"

"Good idea, we'll meet up along the way" Sam said

"Ok bye" Robyn pressed the end button on Tim's cell, "Whats' wrong babe?" Robyn looked up at Tim

"Just thinking about how Horatio going to react when we get back to the lab"

"Oh I can't wait"

**Xoxoxo**

Calleigh opened one eye and looked around the room, 'Ok no Jose' Thought Calleigh; she opened the other eye and sat up in bed. It wasn't until then that Calleigh saw all the cuts and bruises on her face, in the mirror that was on the wall opposite to the bed. Calleigh gasped at the sight of her face, she felt the tears that followed burn the cuts, and the front of her hair was bleached red from the blood. Calleigh lie back on the bed and let more tears escape, just then the door opened.

"Still out I see" Jose said aloud, "dumb little bitch, looks like your little CSI freaks aren't coming to save you, well stiff shit" and with that Jose slammed the door behind him.

* * *

a/n;Sorry It took so long to add some more, as of today "Southern Girl" and "Clear Blue Sky" are both being post poned, do to the fact of Christmas, Boxing day and News Yrs, I'll put up a new yr's one if I have time, and then after new yrs I'll start back on the other stories.

and thanks to all the people who have reviewed both of the stories keep em' coming.


	10. Fights and Worries

A/N: Oh my god I finally added, yah! Lol! You may have noticed that I've added to my other story "Southern Girl" well this has been pos-pone for the last few weeks, but now I promise that I'll try and add when I add to my other story.

A/N2: Please enjoy and don't forget to review

Xoxoxo

Horatio sat in his office chair, going thought files on his lap top.

"Found anything?" Horatio asked as Tim walked into the office

"How'd you know I was coming up?" Tim asked looking surprised

"I have a six since" Tim looked at Horatio with a raised eye brow, "Now to answer your question, no we didn't find anything"

"You didn't find anything?"

"Yes that's right"

"You've all been out for what? Three hours and your still don't find anything" Horatio said he's voice getting angry

"Stuff this H, we all want to find Calleigh as much as you do but we can only do so much in one day"

"Yah well try pulling a double"

"I pulled a double on the last case with Sam and look where it we almost ended up….dead on Alexx's table" Tim shot back

"That was your fault for pulling a double"

"No, you told us to, and like little kids we did what you asked, so from this moment on I'm though to doing what you tell me and the rest of the lab, I do it my way even if you don't like it, all I'll do for you is have the case you give me, find the evidence and hand in the report at the end of the case"

Tim turned around, opened the door and let it slam behind him.

Xoxoxo

"Tim what happened?" Sam looked at Speed as he came past the break room.

"I had a fight with H"

"Tim!"

"Sam, remember what happened last time you and I pulled a double for him, well he wants us to pull another one"

"Don't remind me" Samantha answered remembering the horrible moment

"Come on, we'll get Eric and Robyn and go out for Chinese"

"What about Calleigh?"

"Let H do that"

Xoxoxo

"You've already hurt me and almost killed me, so what more do you want with me?" Calleigh yelled at Jose

"Oh just a few more fun days of" Jose replied with a evil laugh

"Oh you sick bastard"

"So you want to have a little fun….lets say…in bed"

"You wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't I?"

Jose casually walked over to Calleigh and pined her to the bed. Calleigh closed her eyes tight, and hoped for the worst.

Xoxoxo

Sam rolled over and playfully hit Eric on the chest to wake him up.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"I know it's early but please for Horatio's sake"

Eric looked at Sam knowing what she was talking about. "Sammy?"

"Please?"

Eric looked at her puppy dog eyes and cute smile

"Ok"

"Yah" Sam lent over and kissed Eric on the lips, before grabbing some clothes and heading for the bath room.


	11. Early Starts

**Chapter 11…..**

**A/N:** Wow it has been a very long time since I last wrote up a chapter…sorry for the delay this is my last week of school holidays and why not celebrate with a new chapter on this story. oh and if theres any mistakes I'm sorry becasue I didn't have time to get cheeked for spelling

**Xoxoxo**

Nearly 30 minutes later Sam and Eric were on the road. Both Sam and Eric had taken quicken showers and brought McDonald's for breakfast.

"So where too?" Eric asked Sam

"Well I was thinking of the place were we went the other day near the farm area"

"Didn't we cover that area yesterday?"

"Nope" Sam answered and picked up her Cell.

"Hello"

"Hey Tim its Sam"

"Hey what can I do for you?"

"Well Eric and I decide to start out early and where checking out the Farm area where we didn't do yesterday"

"And you want Robyn and Me to come help?" Tim asked

"Would you please?"

Tim sighed and then answered, "Well were gonna have to now"

"Thank you so much"

"So we'll meet you there yep out near old bark road"

"See you in about half an hour"

"Bye" Sam closed her cell and looked at Eric.

"So everything went well?"

"Yes Robyn and Speed are meeting us near old bark road"

"Ok" Eric answered and lent over and kissed Sam on the cheek

Xoxoxo

Jose looked out the window as he saw the same hummer drive past for the second time. Calleigh rolled over and cried out in pain.

"Shut you" Jose yelled.

"Please let me go…"

"Haven't we already had this conversation before?" Jose Asked Calleigh.

Calleigh nodded and lie back down again.

**Xoxoxo**

"Eric look it's that Jose guy" Sam whispered to Eric as she, Eric, Tim and Robyn hid behind another bush.

"I'll kill him" Robyn said.

"When he turns his back we go after him, Me, Robyn, Sam then Tim"

"Yep" answered Speed

As Jose turned his back on the four CSI's they came out of hiding and quietly followed him back towards the house.

**xoxoxo**

**A/N:** sorry it's so short but I'll add more on the weekend or when ever I don't have much homework…..reviews do sometimes help me to get them up quicker.


End file.
